What If?
by Tuxedo Haruka
Summary: Sailor Moon has entered the portal with Mistress Nine. The outers have followed her determined to protect her. what will happen? Chapter 21 up! FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

Okay I know hat I have other fict to finish but I decided to write a What if? story. What if Haruka was the first one to be called and not Michiru?. Read on to find out.  
  
What If? By Tuxedo Haruka   
Chapter 1  
  
'Tenoh Haruka Quits Racing! Where Will Japan Be Now?' The headline read on the front page. The aqua haired woman turned the page she didn't care much for the F1 world. Turning to the centre pages she found what she was looking for, on the right hand side was an article about her latest recital she had played 'Brilliant, …sure to go places…. best young violinist in Japan.' She grinned; her career was finally starting to set off. At 15 she was very lucky to have the musical abilities bestowed on her, her mother and father were musicians and due to their fame were away most of the year so she stayed with her aunt.   
'Michiru time to go to school. Have you seen page 34? They loved you!' Her aunt called up the stairs. As well as her music abilities she was also a well-known painter  
'Hai Auntie Jo. I'm going to make it just like mama and papa!' Gathering her school bag with a smile on her face she checked her self in the mirror and climbed in her aunts car to begin another day at school.   
As Michiru got out of the car she was greeted by her best friend Elsa Grey and Okiba's top athlete. 'Konichiwa Michiru-chan. Guess what day it is! It's the big race were going to be up against the best racers in the county schools.' Elsa always referred to the two of them as we even though it was herself who would be racing and not Michiru. Instead Michiru took sketches of the runners and cheered her friend on.   
Haruka Tenoh sat in the changing rooms as the teacher walked in she stood up and started to warm up. This was to be her last race due to her destiny, she had given up formula one for the bigger picture she was a guardian, a protector and she had to save the world. Since Sailor Pluto approached her more like found her and had given her some memories of her past life and of her mission, she realised that she had to give up everything to fulfil that.   
*flashback *   
Haruka was walking home from the race track when she heard a scream, this shook fear through her so she ran towards the sound. She followed the scream to the nearby park and found a woman lying on the ground and something that resembled another woman but she had a computer for her body. In her hands shone a crystal of some sort…. 'A Heart Crystal!' Haruka shouted Going on her instincts she ran towards the creature and kicked it in the screen hopefully it was her stomach she grabbed the crystal from the air. Before she could do anything else a bright light, brighter than the crystal appeared in front of her and out stepped a woman. What Haruka first noticed was that the woman held a staff in her hand, from what she could make of it it was shaped like a key and had something that resembled a globe on top of it. The woman suddenly shouted something and the computer woman vanished in a purple light.  
Haruka took up a defensive pose she didn't trust this woman or whatever she was she destroyed the other thing. 'Haruka! Do you not recognise a friend when you see one?'   
'I see that you don't trust me, take this and I will come to you when you want to know more' Haruka saw the crystal move back towards its owner and in its place Haruka saw a stick placing it her pocket she ran home. In her room she inspected the stick more closely. I was blue in colour in the centre was something that resembled a heart and above that was a blue sphere with something that resembled a V with a 6 pointed star above that. Again a flash of light appeared in her room and out stepped the woman. Now Haruka could inspect her more closely. She was wearing a very short skirt, which was a dark green and oddly enough the same colour as her hair. She wore a white top which resembled a sailors uniform in front of this was a large bow with a garnet stone in the centre. On her forehead was a tiara with another garnet stone and she wore gloves that went up to her elbows.   
'I see you want to know more Haruka Tenoh.'   
Haruka sat on her bed and allowed the woman to talk indeed she was interested in what she had to say but was amazed when she found out that she was Sailor Uranus. 'Do you want to be returned to your true self then Haruka?' Haruka nodded somehow what the woman was saying made sense. 'Then hold up the wand and say Uranus Planet Power Make Up.  
'Uranus Planet Power Make Up!' she felt her body being striped of its clothes and other garments being placed on her as well as a bright yellow light. When the light died down she opened her eyes and looked at herself, she was wearing the outfit that the woman wore apart from a few colour changes.   
'Konichiwa Sailor Pluto-san. Its good to be back.'   
'Welcome Sailor Uranus-chan. You have been very hard to find, the Princess has been awakened but you must not seek her out. There is a threat to the Solar System, a group known as the Death Busters, you have to find three Talismans in pure hearts, the crystals should appear once a person with a pure heart has been attacked by the enemy.'  
Uranus took in everything that her friend said 'Haruka, your full memories will return to you once you find your partner but don't pressurise her she will come on her own free will. I will come to you in the future. Good Luck.'   
And that's how she started her destiny.  
*end flashback *  
Haruka walked outside and took her place beside the other racers, being Uranus she could run faster than any other person, after all Uranus was the planet of the wind. A girl who she had been competing against and who had always come second to her spoke to her as they waited for the start of the race. Elisa Grey from Okiba High School. 'I will beat you this time Tenoh Haruka' the starting gun went off and the racers set off.   
Michiru couldn't get her mind away from the dreams that she had been having recently, it was always the same one, the world ending. So far she had known that she had something to do with the dreams, something to do with destiny. But she knew her destiny it was to become a professional violinist, yet the dream mentioned something about Neptune.  
*Michiru's dream *  
Michiru found herself walking along the beach, her favourite place but suddenly a giant wave appeared but before she was engulfed in it she was lifted up in someone's strong arms. She felt safe and somehow she knew that she had felt these arms before. She was carried to the inner city and her saviour vanished in the shadows. Before she could do anything the wave had followed them, and as well as earthquakes was now destroying the city. But she couldn't hear anything, not one sound. Then she heard a husky voice in her ear 'Don't turn around, the Silence is approaching. We have to find the Messiah quickly! Only you and I can do this. You have a choice Sailor Neptune.' The person left her and Michiru turned around on top of a pillar was a woman with a scythe in her hand. Evil radiated form her, Michiru had to do something, just in front of her was a stick bathed in light but she couldn't take hold of it.  
*End of dream * 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of What If?  
  
The artist had been too occupied in her thoughts that she forgot to take any drawings. Glancing around the track she noticed that Elsa was head on with another woman, Michiru knew that her friend could take her well that was until the woman set off extremely fast, she was like the wind! Elsa came second and Michiru was captivated at the woman's speed. '   
'Oh well good luck I hope that we will race again.' The woman next to her pushed Elsa forward a bit. 'Before you leave, this is Kaioh Michiru. She is extremely intelligent and a brilliant painter. She really wants to meet you.'   
Haruka saw the woman but not in the clothes she was wearing but in a sailor suit. 'Konichiwa Michiru-san.'  
Michiru's eyes widened but she hid her surprise   
Elsa was speaking to Haruka 'You never break a sweat, you hold back each time right?'   
'Something like that.' Haruka chuckled. She knew that Michiru was Neptune but she was told by Pluto not to force her. 'Michiru you can hear the ocean roar. Can't you?' Michiru looked startled before replying.  
'Well I have lived by the ocean for some parts of my life.'   
But before she could say anything Elsa spoke for her.   
Haruka passed much to the relief of Michiru. Yet when the racer walked away Michiru felt sad and alone.   
****That Night, Haruka's room***  
'Pluto! Sailor Pluto!' Haruka called for her friend and as always she appeared.   
'Yes Haruka-chan'  
'I found the other solider; she has an amazing amount of energy. But I don't think that she wants to take her destiny. She's a violinist, her career has just kicked off I don't want to stop her chance of happiness.'   
'Haruka just remember it's her choice. I've been sending her dreams to help her' Pluto left and Haruka transformed and went to patrol the neighbourhood, she only had a month before she could move into the enemies' quarters. Haruka noticed a piece of paper on the floor; it was a ticket for one of Michiru's up coming concerts, at the Tuxedo Princess. 'Thanks Plu.'   
Uranus was in a nearby tree surveying the area when she saw a mass of aqua hair; it was Michiru walking alone during the night. If Michiru was to be Sailor Neptune, Uranus decided to follow her and protect her if the need be. Leaping from tree to tree Uranus watched the woman and found her to be very attractive especially when the moonlight shone on her face.   
Michiru could sense that she was being followed but she couldn't sense by whom. She turned around but saw no one, She had decided to go for a walk and not sleep as the dreams were getting worse and worse. She had stopped seeing the woman in the sailor uniform, she reminded herself. But the dream was always at the same part the ocean was crashing around her and the world was shaking but the stick that she had first saw now shone brighter than before. She had more things to worry about she was performing on the Tuxedo Princess in three days time. A scream alerted her from her thinking, when she turned she saw the woman from her dream jump from the tree and head in the screams direction.   
Uranus ran as fast as she could, jumping from the tree she found the pure heart already extracted from the person. It was a man this time, and the creature was yet again a woman but she was also part lion. 'Enchanted by the New Age, I'm Sailor Uranus acting gracefully. Hand over that Pure heart.' The cat woman turned and faced Uranus, giant claws hit her from no where causing blood to seep through her uniform. Before Uranus knew what was happening she was tossed into a nearby tree. While flying through the air she saw Michiru crouching behind a bush.  
Michiru had followed Haruka to find out what she was after. She was amazed to find a lion with the features of a woman. Blood was showing through Haruka's white top, she had been injured. Michiru was shocked when the thing stood on two legs and sent something, which resembled small kittens in Haruka's direction. Haruka…or was it Sailor Uranus…. was then tossed into a nearby tree's branches. Michiru felt the glow of the stick just like in her dream and reached out for it.   
'Don't touch it!' Michiru knew Haruka needed help, she heard the familiar husky voice but it was too late she took hold of the stick and felt the transformation over come her.  
Uranus saw how the cat woman watched Michiru transform, Michiru was going to be attacked. Uranus jumped from the tree and running towards the creature shouted 'World Shaking!' Uranus saw her yellow planet hit the monster and also a green planet too. Because Uranus was so close the shockwave hit her and she somersaulted in the air and landed out of the way.   
Michiru saw the creature head towards her and she felt a power form in her hand 'Deep Submerge!' She gathered the energy of the tides of Neptune her planet, and sent it towards the creature. The creature vanished in a bright light and Michiru picked up the crystal. I am Sailor Neptune she thought. I have a mission now to save the world Sailor Neptune inspected the crystal before throwing it back to its owner.   
Suddenly Neptune was face to face with Sailor Uranus. 'Welcome back Neptune.' The woman said but she was speechless at what she heard coming from the maturing Sea King.   
'Welcome!? What do you mean! This isn't a welcome, I have a career to think of that doesn't involve saving the world!' Neptune ran off.  
'Leave her Uranus.' Pluto appeared beside her 'She'll come round after all she wanted to help you. She knew the change that would happen.'   
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Will Michiru come round? Will she accept her destiny? Will Uranus be alone to fight the evil that threatens the world? Find out in chapter 3   
Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
I do not own Tuxedo Princess, that belongs to someone in…whatever river it sits on. I pass it when ever I'm on the train going to Newcastle, so I've decided to put it in this fict. I've also never been inside of it so I don't know what it looks like. Don't sue me coz I'm skint. And I also use the words from Sailor Moon S Episode 106. again don't sue me.   
  
Uranus sat on the buildings ledge, the words of Neptune played over and over in her head. It was cold and anger that Uranus sensed, at the moment she was hating herself, she could have warned Michiru more about her destiny…but Pluto had said that she had to come at her own accord. Watching the sunrise Uranus finally moved and headed home to get some sleep.  
Michiru had de-transformed and was very very angry with her self. In a daze she picked up her paintbrush and started to paint, her hand took over what she was thinking and slowly a picture started to form. About three hours later Michiru came out of her trance and stood back with horror. There on the canvas she had painted Neptune in the arms of a person made of wind…looking at the picture more closely she noticed that it was…Uranus! Michiru sat down and looked at her work, she had indeed painted Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus; they were by the ocean in each others arms. Slowly she became absorbed in a memory.  
* Michiru's memory*   
'Uranus I wish you were here!' Neptune called out to the wind. She was in a castle over looking the ocean, the place felt like home but she knew that no were was home with out Uranus by her side.   
'But I am here.' The wind called out, Neptune felt strong arms embrace her and caress her. She was safe and in her lovers arms.  
****memory over****  
Michiru jumped up startled, that couldn't have happened. Yet she couldn't shake the feeling of the strong arms around her and the feeling of being loved. She had never been in love, she'd never gone out with any one she had been too focused on her career to meet people. Looking at her clock well the one her aunt had bought for her, the dolphin showed that it was 9.30pm. 'I'll go in the shower and then to bed, I have a concert.' Absently she spoke to herself. Indeed it was a big day for Michiru Kaioh, she would be performing for important people… Tenoh Haruka being one of them   
Haruka looked in her wardrobe, I think i'll wear a tux for Michiru-san's concerts she placed on the black suit and white shirt and ran a comb through her sandy brown hair. Grabbing the ticket that Pluto had left her she got into her car and drove to the Tuxedo Princess.   
The Tuxedo Princess was a huge white ship, in gold the name stood for all to see. It was painted green and the walkway seemed as though it would go on for hours but Haruka finally made it to the top onto the luxury liner.  
Michiru was sitting in one of the cabins remembering what she would play and hoping that the people would like it. All of the table's were occupied and she waited, polishing her violin for the Usher to tell her when she was to perform. Michiru's aunt was also in the audience right at the front also nervous for her niece, her parents would be proud of their only daughter she was sure of that.   
Michiru came onto the stage and played the song that she had rehearsed. Normally she never looked at anyone but for some reason she looked into the crowd and saw Sailor Uranus sitting directly at the back in a black tuxedo. She had her hands cupped under her chin listening to the music that the violinist produced. As their eyes met the melody changed into a sad one and it dawned on Michiru that this solider was alone to fight. She watched as Haruka stood up and left the room silently three minutes later after being applauded Michiru followed her.   
Haruka was walking down the grand staircase of the boat and stopped suddenly, just to the side of her was a huge painting of an image that she knew all too well. It was the destruction of Earth, a huge tidal wave was swamping the city. She had had dreams of the destruction since she had become Uranus. Haruka sensed movement to the side of her, she knew exactly who it was, she could feel the energy of Neptune.  
'Welcome Haruka Tenoh, genius racer.' Michiru spoke calmly yet Haruka could see that she was masking her feelings. 'You know a lot about me, don't you? I've seen you follow me around.'   
Haruka spoke to her ignoring what she heard in Michiru's voice 'Did you paint this? The end of the world.'   
'You're famous aren't you?' This wasn't a question merely a statement made by Michiru. 'It's an imaginary painting.' Her head glanced at her own work, the one that was bought a few weeks ago. Haruka stood glancing at the painting, she knew that the young girl was afraid and did not want the destiny that had been chosen for her.   
Her voice still remained calm as she spoke to the aqua haired woman, then she faced her. 'It's not imaginary. I can see it clearly as you can.' The one who was Neptune narrowed her eyes, her power was strong but Haruka kept her ground.  
'Ridiculous! I am Michiru Kaioh, a violinist and painter! Neither the memory of my previous life nor the end of the world is my business! If it has to be done, why don't you do it alone? I don't want you snooping around me any longer'   
The next thing took Michiru off guard. 'Then you do remember your past life, your memories are returning just like mine.' Michiru looked at the woman but never said a word. 'You think I want to do it. I was Japans first ever junior racer, but I gave that up I can't keep on doing stupid things like saving the world from ruins but I have too. I know my destiny and I have chosen to find the Messiah. Pluto said that you have a choice and if this is the choice that you are taking then so be it.' Haruka left the staircase leaving Michiru staring at her painting.  
Suddenly the short haired woman felt a burst of energy from the ships deck, a heart snatcher was nearby. She looked towards Michiru and sighed she hadn't felt a thing or if she had was choosing to ignore it.  
Making sure that no one was around she ran down the corridor and shouted 'Uranus Planet Power Make Up!' When she reached the deck she saw a yoma extracting a woman's heart crystal. When Uranus first looked she thought that it was Michiru in danger, but this woman was much older and was crying out as the crystal appeared. 'Uranus World Shaking!' Her attack hit the yoma who dropped the crystal and Haruka launched another attack as she retrieved it. It was not a Talisman, she placed the crystal back in its rightful place but was knocked flying towards the ocean below her. Grabbing hold of the railings she stopped her fall and climbed back up, yet when she got to her feet she was surprised to find no yoma's, they had mysteriously vanished.  
Neptune watched from the shadows as she saw Uranus climb to her feet. She had followed the woman and then seeing that her aunt was in danger, transformed into Neptune and destroyed the yomas. She de transformed and then looked to try to see Uranus but the warrior had vanished.   
  
Please review, all that I want is three and then the next chapter will go up. 


	4. chapter 4

here's chapter 4 thanks for the reviews  
  
Chapter 4  
Uranus saw more of Neptune as the battles went on, Neptune kept her distance and only appeared to destroy and then leave. Uranus laughed to herself, so much for not caring about her destiny. But she knew that they would work far better as a unit instead of being lone soldiers. Yet as Pluto had to remind her, Neptune had to come on her own accord and also that they had to work as a team. 'How can we work as a team if Neptune attacks and leaves? She avoids me whenever I see her.'  
Pluto was beside Uranus again 'You have to have patience, Uranus.' Then she left.   
Uranus de-transformed and walked towards her home, when she got there she was surprised to see the uniform of her new school 'Mugen High' she read aloud. The enemy's base.  
'Michiru!' Michiru's aunt shouted to her. Her aunt was starting to get worried; Michiru was never late getting out of bed. 'Michiru! You're going to be late.' Five minutes later her niece appeared looking not at her best.   
* five days later *  
'Sorry.' The aqua haired girl said as she walked out of the house into the awaiting car. 'Konichiwa Michiru-chan.' Elsa said as she saw her friend at in the corridors. 'Hello Michiru!' The tanned girl was getting worried about her friend; the graceful goddess had started to get dark circles under her eyes and was going off into trances.   
'Oh Konichiwa Elsa-chan. I'm sorry I never saw you' Michiru looked into the eyes of her friend and saw that she was worried.  
'Any thing troubling you Michiru-chan. Because you know that you can talk to me about anything'   
The goddess knew that she couldn't tell her close friend what was really bothering her, she wouldn't understand. Michiru had stopped being Sailor Neptune and concentrated on her talent yet she couldn't work out what was giving her sleepless nights.   
Sailor Pluto stood and watched from the gates of time, she could understand where Michiru was coming from but she knew that they needed each other. The senshi of time stood and looked at the future, evil had won and the remaining sailor senshi were in hiding. But this was one of many futures, if Uranus and Neptune worked out how to fight as a team the future would change hopefully for the better.  
Sailor Uranus stood and observed the scene in front of her, a yoma had just extracted the crystal of a carrier and Uranus moved. 'World Shaking!' The yoma looked up, its feather like body shifted and the energy of Uranus missed the target. 'Shit.' The feather yoma floated towards Uranus leaving the crystal floating above the carrier. The senshi of the skies moved out the way of an oncoming attack and kicked the yoma to the floor. As she ran, she easily picked up the crystal but not before she felt a pain in her back. The yoma had managed to sneak up on her and send pieces of itself at Uranus. Ignoring the pain Sailor Uranus looked at the yoma and she got up and started to run in a circle around it. 'World Shaking!' Each time she quicked her pace and sent more energy planets at the yoma. Once all of the dust had cleared the creature was gone and Uranus checked the crystal. No talisman and no Neptune.   
'Neptune where are you?'   
  
Please review, all that I want is four reviews and then the next chapter will go up. So please hit the box and make me happy. 


	5. chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews!!! Whiro-chan actually that was a good question, I guess writing at 2am can make you miss things out. Well to answer your question the reader can decide. If you don't like Neptune then Uranus was knocked over the railings by a 'deep submerge, ' however if you like her then it was the yoma.   
Oh yeah from now on this means ************ a change of scene.  
  
  
Chapter 5  
Michiru tossed and turned, slowly an image started to appear in her mind. In her room her transformation stick started to glow.  
Michiru instantly recognised her surroundings it was in the same place where her transformation stick had appeared but the place glowed a deep blood red. Around her the world was torn apart, but instead of silence she heard noises. As she walked the noises were louder and it sounded like a great battle was taking place. Michiru looked at her body and saw that she wasn't in her fuku, which made her part happy and part sad. Turning the corner she saw shadows moving in and out, there was an outline of a woman she was taller than the fighter and her hair flowed around her as she moved. The aqua haired female moved closer towards the shadow and saw the fighter, it was Sailor Uranus. Michiru watched as she saw the blonde throw her attack again and again, slowly tiring. She watched wide-eyed as the other woman's long hair leapt at the senshi, and wrapped around the soldiers' neck. Michiru gasped, Uranus was being strangled! Uranus' voice spoke in Michirus head. As Michiru watched in horror, Uranus's fuku vanished leaving Haruka motionless in the woman's clutches.   
Michiru had to do something Haruka's voice said. Michiru knew this, she could face her destiny or ignore it. Before she looked away from Haruka's motionless body, she realised that the blonde was wearing the new collage's uniform. 'Mugan High' Then a silver object hit Michiru sending her to the ground.   
'Haruka! Uranus!' Michiru woke up, a little shaken from the nightmare. Was it a vision, or just a dream? Michiru noticed a small light in her room, the transformation stick was glowing a aqua green and she could she it from the draw that she had placed the stick in. Opening the wooden object she stared at the stick. she told herself, but she couldn't shift the hopeless feeling that she had inside of her.  
*********  
Haruka Tenoh stood beside her car, flirting with the girls as usual. She had been at Mugen High for a week and a half now and by flirting with the female students and some teachers she had managed to get information on the school. She was thanking her stars that Pluto had got her in here, although she knew that it was mainly for the mission. Dressed in the male uniform she was loving her new life. Being Sailor Uranus sure had its ups and downs but she was learning about her past life each day. She so far knew that she was Princess of Uranus, and one of the Senshi of Queen Serenity's court. Queen Serenity lived on the moon kingdom with her daughter Princess Serenity and they ruled the Solar System. It was very peaceful for the people of the Silver Millennium but Uranus did have her duties as well. She guarded the outside of the solar structure, but she didn't know if she was alone or not. But Haruka never forced the memories she merely let them come on there own accord.   
*********  
'For gifted students, both academically and for their talent, Professor Tomoe built the school. Our school is also a collage, which specialises in many fields of work. The students each have their own apartments often in groups of two or more, and they are encouraged to take part in out of school activities such as karate, and other social gatherings.' Michiru's aunt read out parts of the brochure to her niece. The booklet had come in the mail for Michiru telling then that due to her skills in painting and music she had been chosen to attend this newly built school, all that she had to do was apply and her place would be secured.   
'So what do you think Michiru? Want to go?' The school seemed like a brilliant idea and it would also help to heighten Michiru's abilities.   
'I'd love to Auntie. But do you think you would be okay on your own?' After much discussion, they had decided that Michiru would attend the new school. The reply had been sent off and Michiru's uniform would arrive any day. Once the uniform did arrive Michiru opened it and her heart stopped there on the blazer was the words Mugen High.  
  
  
  
  
Okay what do you think should happen next? Please review and tell me or send me an e-mail. To those who I lost at the begging in the authors notes, to me it was the yoma that sent Uranus over the railings but hey readers choice. This will be the last update until three weeks time coz I'm going on holiday *Viva Las Vegas * so i hope that when I come back I have some reviews *hopefully * and that I'm not sun burn't…that badly.   
  
Well bye for now  
Tuxedo Haruka 


	6. chapter 6

Okay I'm back! ….but I wanna be in Vegas again! It was so cool and so hot…*grumbles * and the women were soooo stunning. But my thoughts were with another person… So I have two flames to add to my collection…..yeah!!!….Neptune Mask being one of the two. * waves to Neptune M * * Konichiwa Neptune-chan * Looks far away and can just make out a figure waving…or is that cursing me….oh well…does anyone actually read this? Just out of curiosity.   
Oh yeah I got my G. C. S. E results and passed them all…no U for me…. * I sound big headed don't I? * …..but hey to everyone who got their results this August, well done! Now however I've got my A-level… out of the pan into the frier…[its something like that] Sorry I took so long…sorry sorry sorry sorry!  
I'll stop rambling and let you read the story, with out further ado here's chapter 6.   
  
Chapter 6   
  
Haruka walked along the corridors waving at the girls who saw her. Boy was she having fun, but she always had her mind on the mission that was her purpose….  
'Konichiwa Haruka-kun!' a tanned girl said to the blonde, well the mission was important….for a while. Haruka allowed her eyes to wander over the curves of the girl infront of her and Haruka saw a lovely shade of red creep up the girls neck.   
'Hello, Miss and who might you be?' Haruka asked the girl flashing her a smile.  
'Why me? I'm Kassy.' Haruka took hold of the girls hand and kissed it.   
Haruka looked up and had to duck out of the way as she was pushed back and saw a fist in her vision. She was thanking that she was Sailor Uranus, as she would never have seen that coming.   
'Woah mate, chill I was just greeting this vision of beauty' She had to duck again, but hey she had fun. She liked the flirting; it was something to keep her mind off the battles. She turned around and walked down the corridor, ignoring the way the boyfriends became almost sewn to their girlfriends. Yeap she was defiantly enjoying herself.   
******   
Michiru looked at the school in front of her, this was to be her new home. The dream about Haruka wasn't on her mind anymore; she simply passed it off as that… a dream. The side window was open allowing the divine smell of the ocean drift into the car. Mugan High was right next to the ocean and she was looking forward to a room that overlooked it. Her aunt had helped her pack the things that she needed for her room and her studies. She straightened her long skirt and checked her face in the mirror.   
'Michiru honey, you'll be fine and you look beautiful. All the boys will be hanging all over you.' Her aunt told her. Michiru smiled at the comment and couldn't help but blush. She was looking forward to seeing her new home.   
The car stopped and her aunt out closely followed Michiru. They walked into the grand entrance and the first thing that the green haired woman saw was a large board with the different floors on. She noticed that she would be on the floors 18-21 and it was a sixty floored building. A woman wearing a red dress with hair to match was just making her way from the elevators towards Michiru and her aunt.  
'Hello you must be our new student Kaioh Michiru. I am Principal Kaori nite [an is that the right spelling? oh well], I run this school next to the founder Professor Tomoe. As you may already know this school was built for gifted students, and you are one of the privileged to be here. Now if you would follow me I will show you to your room and will give you a tour of Mugan High'   
They followed the woman as she led her way to the elevator, Michiru noticed the view that was before her [ a.n it's a glass elevator] the reception of the school was vast. As she looked down she noticed the fountains around the grounds and the various students walking to their lessons or rooms. Before Michiru knew it, the ping of the elevator doors signalled the end of the ride. the young girl made a mental note to herself. As the three women stepped out onto the red carpet, Michiru noticed that her bags were outside a room,… no it was her room now.   
'Holy cow!' Michiru looked towards her aunt who was now gasping in wonder at her niece's new room. There was a small kitchen, a dining room and then a door to Michiru's new bedroom. But the sight that took Michiru's breath away was the view of the ocean, I bet the sunset looks brilliant from here the woman thought.  
The Principal then informed Michiru that she could change rooms at any time that she wanted, as their were rooms large enough to fit two people. Her aunt was also informed that she could come any time that she wanted, all that she had to do was ring Michiru's room number. [An okay I'm boring you so I'll just skip a bit] ….the women have the tour,.. Michiru is told the placed where she can't go i.e the basement, …and she's given her timetable.   
****  
* Back to Haruka *  
Haruka made her way toward the Reception area. As she walked past the various fountains she couln't help wonder where the next attack was going to come from. It had been relatively quiet for the past few days…not that Haruka didn't mind, she enjoyed the time off, it was just Neptune hadn't appeared since the last time they had met. 'She'll come on her own accord Haruka' The words of Sailor Pluto echoed in her mind…'HEY HARUKA - KUN!' Haruka turned around smiling, she didn't like the owner of the voice she just loved the fact that she could easily trick the school into thinking she was male.   
'Arora- chan, Konichiwa. I didn't expect to see a vision of beauty at this late hour.' The girl blushed at the comment. [a.n its 3.30pm, I know that its not late.]   
'Konichiwa. Erm Haruka-kun could you help me with the Pythagoras theory assignment, I don't understand it' [A.n neither do I] The blonde could never turn down such a cute girl in distress so being the gentle[wo]man that she is, escorted the purple haired girl to the study hall.   
At 7pm after many attempts Arora had finally managed to grasp the maths equation. The two girls were now in the elevator 'If you get stuck again then you know where my room is.' The purple haired 14 year old smiled and after thanking Haruka again, walked through the door onto her floor. The doors closed and after a short journey up to the 20th floor Haruka was opening her door ready to do some homework.   
  
A.N Okay it may be a while before chapter 7 comes out coz the pc is getting taken away *NO!!!!!!!!!!! * to have some programs placed on it for my a-levels. So it maybe a month before the next update. I'm apologizing in advance. Sorry.  
Until then Bye  
Tuxedo Haruka 


	7. CHAPTER 7

Authors notes: Okay im sorry for taking well over a year to actually write this but well a load of things have happened since i last updated and well im sorry for not updating sooner. For those who are actually still interested in this story, two more chapters are in the process of being completed. So without futher delay here is chapter 7. Oh and the stars indicate a change of scene and the maks indicate a characters thought.   
  
Chapter 7  
  
Michiru had managed to settle into the school and had slowly forgotten about her destiny as the Senshi of The Sea. The classes that she enjoyed most were music and art, in fact because of her fame and her achievements she was allowed into the art block and music studio whenever she wanted. The only problem was that her classmates would ignore her and act like she was too stuck up for them to talk to. In her room she picked up the phone and dialled her Aunt Jo's number. As she listened to the rings she looked around her room, it suddenly dawned on her that the room was empty. She missed her aunt and the feeling of home that she had when around her. 'Hello.' Michiru jumped when she heard her aunts' voice.   
'Hel...'   
'You have reached Miss Kaioh....' She wasn't home; as the answering machine continued playing the recorded message, Michiru was informed that her aunt was out of the county and would return in a few days.She must be visiting Mama and Papa that was the only explanation that the young girl could think of; she left a message telling her aunt to ring her when she returned. Putting the phone down she turned and sat down by the window in her room. She looked out at the ocean, her mind watching the waves as they crashed against the walls protecting the delta. Her vision wavered for a moment and she saw a woman with long blonde hair floating outside the window, she wasn't moving. Michiru shook her head and the vision left her. She instinctively hugged herself, Princess Serenity died before we could help her, if only the negaverse hadn't penetrated our field of defence.... 'I'm no longer Sailor Neptune!' She shouted at the empty room. 'My life is the one I will lead not something that happened in my past.' She stormed into the bathroom and sat on the floor while the water filled the tub. 'I don't want to be a senshi. I want my life, my dreams.' Tears spilled down her face as she rocked backwards and forwards. 'I don't want these visions'   
  
Haruka walked down one of the many corridors heading to the lifts to get out of the building back to her room. She had decided to look around the building purely just to see the architecture of the base. 'Hey blondie!' Haruka walked on down the corridor unaware of the looks that she received from other people in the hall. 'I'm talking to you!!' Her shoulder was pulled back as she was pushed into the nearby lockers.  
'What the?' She ducked as she saw a fist heading her way but she never saw the foot that was rammed into her side.  
'Don't you dare touch her again!!' the blows were faster now and she succeeded in blocking them until someone grabbed her from behind.  
'What are you talking about? I haven't touched anyone' the boy shouted that she had, that her girlfriend had told him that Haruka had raped her. 'You're a worthless boy Tenoh! You have no right being here!.' Haruka had had enough, using her feet she kicked the boy in the one place that she knew would stop him, not that she actually wanted any part of her body to touch there, but in one swift movement her was down on the floor.   
Haruka's arms now free from her captor, she glanced over her shoulder and saw another boy about 2 years older than her slowly backing away.  
'Listen here mate. I haven't laid a finger on your girlfriend.' The blonde's swift eyes saw the girl in the crowd. Oh great her 'If you want to know the truth, she came onto me, begging me to go out with her.' She locked eyes with the girl who shortly afterwards looked away to the ground. Her boyfriend had rage in his still, all directed to Tenoh.   
'And if you don't believe me you can ask Kasy...or even better I'll show you.' The blonde was fuming; she would never rape anyone she knew what that could do to a woman.   
Haruka grabbed the boy and lifted him up. With him and those who followed behind them she lead them to the school security room.(An: lets just say she has some keys) After entering a password into the nearby computer she shifted through the files and brought up the one that she was looking for. It was a video capture. [An- I've turned Haruka into a hacker] She hit play and turned up the sound. [I'm fully aware that security cameras don't allow sound to be heard...or maybe some do.... but just bare with me]

'I don't need Tabito any more Haruka-Kun, he's nothing to me. I want you, you can give me what I want. You know that you could.' On the screen was an image of Haruka and Tabito's girlfriend. The girl was standing directly in Haruka's path and had her hand firmly around her arm. Haruka's image then went to walk away, she took the girl's hand off her arm. Then Haruka's husky voice was heard.  
'I'm sorry but I'm not into breaking up couples. I couldn't give you want you wanted, only he can.' The next image showed the girl throwing herself at Haruka, trying to kiss her before Haruka moved out of the girl's way. The next image showed Haruka walking into the nearby elevator with Kasy inside of it.   
Haruka now looked at Tabito who was now glancing at the floor. There was silence all around the room. 'I'm sorry Haruka-kun' Haruka looked at the other people who had being standing there and received other apologies and sure enough the room became empty once more. Haruka turned her body towards the computer and shut down the central processing unit. Exiting the room she locked the door and walked into the corridor. 'Tenoh Haruka! Get back here this instant.' She had been caught.  
  
Whats going to happen to Haruka. See you in chapter 8 to find out. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	8. chapter 8

Here is chapter 8. i decided to post it a week early so i hope that you enjoy it. please read and review, i'd like some feedback or flames.anything at all. This chapter is very short and mainly focuses on Haruka.  
  
Haruka was now standing in Principal Kaori Night's office and was now being given her punishment for entering a restricted area. Haruka watched as the Principal sat at her computer screen clicking various buttons. Haruka stood waiting before Principal Kaori Night spoke. 'So you were once in Formula 1 racing Haruka-kun, a rather fast sport…' she clicked her mouse again. She continued to speak about Haruka's various accomplishments, Haruka stopped paying attention. Instead her eyes gazed around the room. The office was quite big, to Haruka it could have easily fitted in 3 cars. The only furniture in the room was the Principals desk and three chairs, including a bookcase to the right of her. The wall behind the desk, directly in front of Haruka's eyesite however seemed different to the others and she couldn't quite place her finger on it but it seemed as though an evil radiance was coming from the wall. Maybe Haruka could get back in here another time. Haruka was brought out of her thought by the Principals voice.  
'Your punishment shall be to paint a mural in the art corridor. The design is already set out so you'll have no problem getting started. Someone shall be watching you so don't even think of paying someone else to do your punishment.' Haruka made it look like she hated the idea of painting, but secretly she was looking forward to it.  
  
Michiru had just finished one of her latest paintings and was now exiting the class. She was excited because her Aunt Jo would be visiting her later that week and she couldn't wait to show her the music that she had composed as well as her paintings. It had been a week since she had picked up the phone and dialled her aunt's number. To her surprise her Aunt had returned the phone call that night saying that she would be home within the week. Michiru headed out of the building towards her room, just as Haruka entered the art block.  
  
The mural that Haruka was going to paint was of Mugan High's symbol. The Black Star. Drawn around the star were various activities that the pupils could do, karate, music lessons, running, swimming and other pursuits. She noticed that most of mural featured competitive sports, something which Haruka knew the school was particularly obsessed over. Turning away from the wall, the blonde opened a nearby door and in the room she saw a variety of paintings and sculptures. At the different easels Haruka saw that the artists each had the same postcard to make a copy of. The styles were very different and some were even better than the original drawings. The woman walked around the room and stopped in front of an empty canvas, on the floor beside the canvas was paintbrushes and paint that no one had tidied away. 'well I might as well do something while I'm here, for now.' She spoke to no one in particular. Haruka picked up the paintbrush and began to paint.   
When she stepped back about half and hour later, she looked in surprise at what she had painted. It was a picture of a tornado tearing away at the buildings around it. An image of the silence. she thought feeling upset. Before Haruka could look any closer at her image she sensed a daimons energy close to the campus. Time to go! 'Uranus Planet Power Make Up!'   
Sailor Uranus was sitting on a tree branch, so far she hadn't seen a heart snatcher. 'That's's strange. I was sure I'd sensed one.' Unknown to the wind senshi Professor Tomoe had just sent off his newest daimon pod into the city of Tokyo. 


	9. Chapter 9

Yeah! i went to the British Gran Prix on sunday!!! It was amazing!!! (wishes to drive a F1 Car....sees Haruka...grabs her....goes driving) Anyway here is chapter 9. hope you enjoy.

Chapter 9

Michiru walked into the art room after her music lesson was over; as usual no one was around so she sat down at her station and picked up a paint brush. Her mind was filled with many paintings that she wanted to do but she couldn't get what she wanted on paper out of her head. She was suffering from painters block. Images of a kingdom flashed in her head, a great white palace with a white haired princess and queen, a garden filled with various plants and a lake with crystals at the bottom. Michiru then thought about her life and where she was, placing the paintbrush down she picked up her sketch book and looked through it for some ideas. Her sketchers were horrible to her but some people commented on how brilliant they were. She was looking at one sketch in particular, it was unfinished and Michiru had decided it would remain that way as she couldn't get the proportions right. What Michiru wanted was a person almost in flight, looking as though they did not have a care in the world….but alas Michiru could never get the right expression or pose to pull off what she wanted. Tapping her pencil on the page she just stared at her unfinished work.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK. Michiru was startled, at the door stood a young boy who was looking at her rather nervously. "Erm, Miss, the Principal told me to give someone in the art room this message. You are to look out for a trouble maker who has been sent to do the mural down the hall as punishment. You have to make sure that the mural is finished for the school." Michiru looked around, she was the only person in the room at this time and she certainly did not want to be a babysitter for a troublemaker, but since she was the only one here she told the boy she would do it.   
  
Soon after the boy left, the art class started to fill up. "Did you see the mural; finally someone has started to paint it. It looks good finally with a little bit of colour; I wonder how it will turn out…I wonder who got the job of finishing it?" Michiru listened to a girl who sat across from her. She smiled, after all it was a trouble maker, Michiru had been told and surely a troublemaker was not worth fussing over.   
  
"Sensei" A boy stood by his seat, "This is not my painting." The sensei looked at the painting before looking around at the class.   
"Has anyone misplaced a painting? It's very mysterious and dark." No one answered "Okay then. If anyone knows who the painting belongs to tell them that I have it." Michiru looked back down at her work.   
  
"Did you see it? It was of a tornado ripping into a building….how mysterious." A girl spoke to her friend. Michiru looked up after hearing this……a tornado…it couldn't be…could it?   
  
After the class had ended and everyone had left, Michiru decided to walk along to the mural that people has been talking about. She only did so because she had to keep an eye on the person, to see if they were actually doing their so called 'punishment.' The green haired girl wondered why the principal had set art as an punishment, it wasn't a bad thing, but then again to Michiru running would have been her punishment. She would run when she had to but to her she didn't exactly want to use her energy on running when she could use it on much more on swimming. The person was not at the mural so Michiru decided to write a note and placed it by the paint which had been set out by the person. Michiru left and walked towards her room.  
  
Haruka had just finished defeating a Daimon. She was exhausted; this one had taken her by surprise appearing out of no where. Teeth ripped into her back but Uranus ignored the pain. When she turned around it wasn't a daimon like the others had been, instead it was just a large worm….not even that but that was all that Uranus could describe it as. When she had worn the worm down and had attacked it, she was shocked to see that the worm had once been a cat. She would have to ask Pluto about this.   
Now however she had to complete this painting and that was just where she was right now. She picked up her paintbrush and started to paint, as she lifted up her pallet a piece of paper fluttered to the ground.   
Haruka picked it up and read it 'Principal Kaori Knight told me to keep an eye on you. You are doing a good job so far, but just remember I am watching you.' Haruka shrugged as far as she was concerned she did this under the cover of darkness, not when anyone could see her. She had better things to do with her time rather than trying to paint in a crowded corridor.   
  
After seeing Pluto the next day, Haruka decided to forget about the cat incident and instead concentrated on her studies. Not like that was hard, each class was mainly do as you like. As she walked into an unknown corridor she heard singing, she must have stumbled into the music classes. As Haruka watched through the window of the door she heard a girl singing, Haruka had never seen this girl around before, infact it did seem as though more people were coming into the school now. "Sensei Mimete." A girl walked past Haruka shouting for the sensei. The girl who was singing stopped and turned around. What she can't be a teacher? She has to be only my age But indeed the girl had turned around and address the student. Haruka left the area and walked towards her own class, chemistry.   
  
Haruka walked once again past her mural and saw the notes under her paintbrush. She picked them up and read then.   
'Your painting is getting on really well. You will be finished shortly. Try to put a few more shadows in it and you'll add a bit of feeling.' The next one read 'I will get to see who you are one day. You always seem to avoid working in the day light….are you a vampire? lol' it was signed M.K. Haruka looked up, the door to the art room opened and Haruka could not believe who she was seeing. Michiru stood directly infront of her. She was wearing the schools uniform and was carrying some art equipment. Both women saw each other and stood still.   
  
to be continued.

Yeah, i finally managed to figure out how they were going to meet....my writers block has been cured!! (realises everyone is staring at her) (walks away slowly)


	10. chapter 10

and here is chapter 10

Michiru finished gathering her art pieces that she was going to show her aunt that night when she arrived. She was excited because her aunt would be arriving in a few hours so Michiru had tidied out her room and had made herself presentable. Now she was just getting her art work to display. As she shut the door behind her to the art room she looked up and stood still.  
There in front of her was Haruka Tenoh. She cursed under her breath. The blonde was wearing the schools uniform and to Michirus shock was painting the mural. She was the one who was the troublemaker. She was the one who Michiru had to keep an eye on. Haruka was at this school.  
"Michiru." The blonde spoke. "How are you?" Michiru walked straight past Haruka with her art pieces only muttering the words.   
"Stay away from me…Uranus" Haruka was left alone.   
  
Michiru couldn't believe that Haruka was at Mugan High. Why would she be here. Haruka use to be a racer from what Michiru remembered from there talk on the Tuxedo Princess…but really how could she even be at the school. It must have been for the mission…..that stupid mission that was going to take away all of Michirus dreams. It almost seemed as though a force was taunting her bringing Haruka to the school she attended. As she walked through her door she almost fell over the paper that she had delivered to her room. The front page caught her eye. 'Sailor Senshi Save people again' (an: yes a crappy title but I'm lazy). So there were more Senshi other than Uranus and Neptune. "Well they can save the world. They don't need me."

Michiru stood outside the campus. Her aunt was to pull up in her car at any moment, she was so excited she could now see her aunt and ask her how things were. As she gazed around at the building that had became her home, the familiar sound of a car was heard and Michiru faced the road that brought people to the school. Michiru frowned, it wasn't her aunt but Haruka.   
"Hello Michiru-san Are you waiting for someone? A special person perhaps?" Michiru just looked at Haruka.   
"Yes Haruka I am." The blonde looked slightly perplexed at this but continued driving "Have fun then Michiru-san"   
"Michiru!" Michiru turned around and screamed with joy, there was her aunt standing by her car. She ran to her aunt and was given a bear hug. She had missed her so much. "Why don't we go for a walk, along the delta?, and you can tell me all about how school is."  
"Why don't I show you my room first?" The two women then headed towards the building that housed Michirus room.   
  
Haruka had parked her car and grabbed a bite to eat. She decided to go for a run along the beach to clear her head and to race the wind. She set off at a jogging pace and then alarm bells went off in her head. She could sense a daimon nearby. She continued jogging before she spotted the creature; it was creeping slowly towards a person. "Uranus Planet Power Make Up!" As Uranus ran she saw that it was Michiru.   
"Michiru! Get back!!" Sailor Uranus picked up her speed towards Michiru who was quickly being advanced on by the daimon. Why won't she transform? the young woman had now spotted the daimon and was frozen in her tracks just staring at the beast. "World Shaking!" The ball of energy missed the monster but momentarily distracted it from its target. The blonde ran faster now as the yoma aimed a black beam at the aqua haired female. Uranus knew that she would never make it in time, and watched in horror as the beam got closer to Michiru. What happened next she would never forget, Michiru fell to the ground. The beam hitting her in the chest.  
  
to be continued  
  
Please leave a review.  
  
Authors notes: sighs things look so much clearer in my head. so for those who were confused Michiru has her back to Uranus and they are quite a distance away from each other. (draws a diagram...then realises that no one can see it...damit) But yes im going to leave this at a cliff hanger. I'm going to be evil (evil laughter…chokes)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Uranus couldn't believe it, Michiru was on the sandy floor her body lifeless. Michiru wasn't moving, Sailor Uranus ran towards her but stopped in mid step. It wasn't until she looked behind the body, that Uranus saw Michiru kneeling on the ground that she realised that it wasn't her. Uranus slightly breathed a sigh of relief. Haruka was now close enough to see what had confused her, the woman had the same aqua hair as Michiru yet she could see now that it was someone older.   
In fact it was the woman from Tuxedo Princess.   
Sailor Uranus looked up and felt an evil source, how could she have forgotten about the daimon! Uranus saw that the daimon was rather close…it was advancing from behind Michiru and the girl didn't seem to realise it.

* * *

Michiru turned around, she was talking to her aunt telling her about her art and her studies. Michiru was looking for shells for a new piece and saw a dark object heading her way out of the corner of her eye. Turning around she saw first a heart crystal vanishing through a portal then she gasped as a body fell beside her.  
It was her aunt.  
Aunt…Jo? Michiru tried to grasp anything in the air, something that would bring back her aunts heart crystal. It was useless, her heart crystal wasn't going to return. Michiru could never save her relative, the woman who she came to love like she was her mother. Michiru watched in shock as her loved ones body disappeared, leaving no trace of the older woman who she cared for.

* * *

'Michiru Transform!!!' Uranus shouted and threw the only attack she knew. The daimon turned and shot something directly at the wind senshi. She was flung backwards; her body shook as she slammed into the concrete wall. Sailor Uranus tried to move but her arms and legs were trapped, held tightly by the daimons attack. She's going to die and I can't save her.

* * *

Michiru sat on the floor in shock, she couldn't believe it, her aunt was dead, she was gone. She felt a presence and then arms around her Haruka.. then the arms tightened, slowly squeezing her body. Lifting her head up she saw the gruesome face of her aunts killed. If only she had her henshi stick with her, if only it wasn't in her room she could have transformed and saved her aunt. Michiru waited to pass out, she knew that it would be anytime now.  
'Dead Scream!' The yoma released its grip on Michiru and she fell to the floor. Sand flew around her. Michiru felt something near her hand, she picked it up and found it was her henshi stick. Wasting no time Michiru picked it up. In a wave of the ocean Neptune was standing and fixed her cold eyes on the daimon before firing a Deep Submerge. In a green and violet light the yoma vanished. Sailor Neptune looked up and saw Sailor Pluto standing next to Sailor Uranus. 'Thank you Pluto-san.' Neptune said to the older woman. The Plutonian Princess nodded in acknowledgement before vanishing through a portal. A few moments passed in silence, only the nearby ocean and the wind could be heard.   
'Neptune….. Michiru, are you okay?' Uranus asked taking a step towards her.   
'Haruka we have to stop that happening again.' The taller one was taken aback, was she hearing things. 'Promise me we will find the Messiah and the Talismans.' Uranus knew Neptune had used the word 'we' and not 'you.' Did this mean that Michiru was going to work along side her, after all of this time. Uranus did as Pluto had instructed and waited for Michiru to join her when she was ready.

* * *

Sailor Neptune detransformed and became Michiru once again. Her eyes filled with unshed tears, she ran past the students and over to her room tightly locking the door behind her. Michiru was alone now; she was alone now in her room and in life. Her vision blurred and salty tears fell down her face, she buried her face into her hands. She needed someone to come and wrap their arms around her and tell her everything would be alright, but after the daimon had tried to kill her she didn't want anyones arms around her. She still felt as though she was outside, she closed her eyes and saw the body of her aunt vanishing before her eyes. 'Why…why did this happen!!!!' she sobbed, her body shaking. 'Why did you have to take her from me!!!'   
A dim green light filled the room and Michiru felt arms around her. 'Michiru.' She looked up and saw that Sailor Neptune was holding her. The girl buried her self into the other woman. She cried again, Neptune just held her and waited until she had stopped crying.   
'Michiru-san?' Michiru looked up at Neptune. 'I'm sorry for your loss. You know that that may happen again, if you do not find the talismans, everyone will die. The silence will come and everyone will die. Without the talismans, the Messiah can not be awakened and the Silence will destroy the world.'   
Michiru sniffed 'That can't happen. No one else should die.'   
'But Michiru the talismans are in three people's pure hearts, three people have to die to save the world.'  
'But but if three people die to save the world, where will they be? The world is a big place Neptune-sama I can't find three people in the world….im alone, its too big a task.'  
Neptune stroked Michirus face, 'you are not alone Michiru, have you forgotten Uranus is out there helping you, you just have to let her in and help you. She needs you just as much as you need her. Haruka has taken on the mission. The three holders are somewhere in Tokyo, they are close.'   
'But the other Senshi can do the job' Neptune shook her head.  
'They cant Michiru they have a different job to do than you.' Sailor Neptune started to vanish. 'Remember your mission is to find the three holders of the talismans, they are in three pure hearts. Find them and stop the Silence.' Michiru was then left alone in her room, her henshi pen glowing softly.

* * *

Haruka was worried about Michiru; it had been two days since she had last seen her. Two days since the woman had died after her heart crystal had been taken from her body. Haruka had tried to see Michiru but the office would not let her know what room she was in, no matter how much Haruka had asked for the number, they still wouldn't give her the information. Haruka walked into the art room, she was hoping that she would find Michiru here but sadly she wasn't there. The blonde looked outside, storm cloud were coming this way. This was her last day of what the principal called 'punishment' and since she was in the art block she was going to finish it. Gathering the paint and the brushes she rolled up her sleeves and began to paint the last section of the mural. 'Haruka-kun.' Haruka turned around and saw Michiru standing to the right of her.  
'Hai Michiru-san.' Michiru was standing clutching her notebook looking a bit nervous, exactly like she had done the first time they had met.   
'Could…erm…' The blonde looked into Michiru's eyes, they were glistening with unshed tears. Haruka stood up and hugged the smaller girl, she felt Michiru's body relax and the girl returned the hug. 'Could we… I mean…do you think we should get a apartment together?' Haruka smiled slightly at Michiru.  
'Hai Michiru-san, we can.' Michiru was ready to join Haruka and work as a team.

* * *

It had to take a week but Haruka and Michiru were allowed to move into the same apartment. It was in another part of Mugan High, away from the view of the ocean but they weren't too bothered about that. Over the packing and talks about their new apartment the two woman had formed a small bond with each other. Haruka had also helped Michiru grief for the loss of her aunt in the time that they had bonded.   
When everything was packed into their new rooms, there first priority was to find out about the layout of the new building. Haruka had walked around the outside of the building, looking for any access points for herself and the enemy while Michiru had looked inside for their own escape routes should they need to escape quickly or transform in a hurry. Although there was no ocean from this new view, Michiru could see the local swimming complex in the distance and Haruka the city centre.   
The two woman spoke to each other what they had found, it still bothered Haruka that Michiru's aunt had died but she had to get use to seeing people die. After all three people had to die for the talismans. They had a mission to do.  
When they arrived back from their search of the surroundings, they were in from a surprise. There on the table were two watches, one for each of them including a note from Pluto. Haruka opened it and read what was written on it. 'These are wrist communicators and will allow you to speak to each other where ever you are. It's good to see that you are finally a team, but I am sorry for your loss Michiru-chan.' Haruka held the watch in her hand, she studied it and jumped when she heard a beep come from the watch. Opening the cover she saw Michiru's face looking at her, she glanced at Michiru from where she stood two arm lengths away from her. 'Haruka-chan, we will make a great team right?'  
'Hai, Michiru-chan, we will.'   
  
to be continuedauthors notes: Kiwi was right! (hands out a prize to Kiwi)   
so ive finally got Haruka and Michiru together but what could be instore for them in the next chapter. As always please review. tell me what you think. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
The two girls had now settled into their new home, but in school, it wasn't long before the rumours spread about them. To their peers they were an item. Instead of correcting them they both let their peers think as they wanted to.  
  
On certain school days Haruka could be seen in Crown Game Centre, the local hangout for nearby schools, but Haruka never met any other school kids she was always there during her lessons. Michiru would tell her off if she knew but Haruka never allowed her to find out. Even if Michiru did find out Haruka would give an excuse concerning the enemy.   
  
The time that she spent at the arcade was on a racing game, so far she was in second place. There was someone with the initials F.M who was always in first place. (A.N Furuhata Motoki). Haruka had managed to reach the top spot on many occasions but the next time she went on that name overtook hers. She had a challenge, and Tenoh Haruka was not about to back down.   
Looking at her watch Haruka saw that Michiru's class would be ending soon. She headed out of the door after saying goodbye to the game attendant. Behind her a few metres in the air was a pod, off to find its target. The racer was unaware.

* * *

Michiru saw Haruka's blonde hair and walked over to meet her. She heard various comments from the students. The males commented on how lucky Haruka was and well the girls sent looks of hatred in Michiru's direction. It was true they were partners but only in battle and only that. 'Haruka-chan' Haruka nodded acknowledging Michiru and they walked off towards their apartment. It was about 5 o'clock and Michiru was planning to go shopping at Juubangai Shopping District dragging Haruka along with her. Haruka opened the door to their place and held it open for Michiru.  
  
'So do you want to get down their straight away or go a bit later on, after we do stuff?' the taller woman asked as she saw Michiru disappear into bedroom and hadn't heard any of what Haruka had said. 'Michiru?' Violin music was playing, thinking that Michiru was practicing the tomboy walked into Michiru's bedroom and was met with a sight that would be etched in her mind for a long time. The aqua haired girl had her back to the blonde but was in the middle of getting changed. Her skirt was around her ankles, dropped to the floor only moments ago and Michiru was just stepping out of it. Michiru's top was on her bed so Haruka could now see the aqua bra the girl wore along with matching underwear. The blonde turned away from Michiru before her red face could alert the underwear clad woman to her presence.   
  
Haruka leaned against the wall in her own room, her heart was hammering in her chest what she had just seen replayed itself in her head. Only this time Haruka had herself undoing the bra clasp freeing Michiru's breasts. She shouldn't be thinking these things. KNOCK KNOCK Haruka was startled from her daydream by the sudden noise. Michiru poked her head into the room. 'Haruka. When do you want to go?'

* * *

Three hours and 7 bags of clothes later Haruka could finally give her feet a rest. Michiru had insisted that they went into every clothes store and had to look at every article of clothing. Haruka found that ridiculous, all that she did was a scan of the area, if she saw something that she liked she would look at it if not, she'd leave. But Michiru was entirely different, she had to look at everything, as well as the adult clothes, the children's clothes, the jewellery, the shoes and the people who shopped there. Haruka sat down in the café and ordered hot chocolate, they were sitting in a booth near the window, the place was called Once Upon A Time. Haruka looked past the window towards the direction of Crown Arcade. Her thoughts drifted towards the person who was beating her…if only she knew who it was, then they could race each other and Haruka would win the title. She would go there tomorrow after school. Michiru was in the same class as her so this time she couldn't leave.   
  
'Haruka-chan, do you feel that? The sea is getting rougher.' Haruka looked outside and sure enough the wind was picking up. It was a sign, the enemy was attacking someone. Leaving the warm café, they got into Haruka's car and followed the elements.

* * *

Sailor Uranus looked at the shrine, could the carrier of a talisman be here? Neptune ran up the steps after hearing a scream, which they had come to recognise that of a heart crystal being removed, they had to be quick or else the crystal could be taken. Neptune watched from a distance as a priestess was held to the wall. She was so young, but if the girl was a holder she had to be sacrificed. That was their mission no matter what the cost. Neptune looked at Uranus. They watched the crystal being removed from the girls body. Uranus nodded and Neptune raised her hand 'Deep Submerge!' Uranus ran towards the girl and jumping grabbed the heart crystal from the daimon, holding the crystal in her hand she jumped into the nearby tree where Neptune was and looked at the crystal. Her mind didn't know what she was supposed to be looking for but her spirit did. This wasn't a talisman. Handing the crystal to Neptune she jumped back down from the tree and after a short distance detransformed. Michiru joined her later.   
  
To be continued 


	13. chapter 13

chapter 13  
  
The weeks had been tough for Uranus and Neptune, as well as Haruka and Michiru. They had fought daimon after daimon, looked at crystal after crystal and still there was no sign of the Talismans. Today had been particularly hard on the both of them. Over the few weeks they had become friends with a group of school girls. Usagi, Rei, Ami, Makoto and Minako. Haruka had bonded well with Makoto and Michiru with Ami. The older girls seemed to be idols for the younger ones.   
  
Haruka sat down on the settee, she replayed the weeks over in her head. When they had first met the girls, or rather when Haruka had met them, they had raced at the Game Centre, the two kittens had then followed Haruka to Kameda motoring. Usagi had then came along to see Michirus art work a few days later and they had formed a close bond. To be truthful Haruka and Michiru liked the younger girls and liked having them around. They had watched as Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Usagi had their heart crystal removed, they watched with sorrow as each girl cried out and as Sailor Uranus and Neptune for the mission they took their heart crystals. But they had seen them in a different light today.  
  
Today Haruka and Michiru had went to a bookstore to take their mind of things and to relax. It was there that they had seen Minako-chan. Haruka smiled slightly when Minako had asked them their opinion of what a pure heart would be like. 'why don't you….' Haruka never got to finish her sentence as Minako rushed off after seeing a blood donation van. Haruka was going to tell her to volunteer for charity but Minako seemed to have set her mind on something else.  
  
It wasn't until earlier that day when they met up with Minako. Michiru had felt that a pure heart was about to be taken so both girls had followed their instincts and was led to Minako and Usagi...to protect the girls and in order to see if the heart crystal was a talisman or not, they had to transform. As they took hold of the henshi sticks they paused as Usagi turned into Sailor Moon.   
  
They had no choice now, they transformed and checked, Minako's crystal, it wasn't a heart crystal. As they went to leave, Sailor Moon shouted to them, 'Haruka, Michiru.' She had called them by their civilian forms. Odango could never understand why they were on this mission. So Uranus had told her to stay away from them.   
  
Michiru sat beside Haruka. 'Haruka-chan are you okay?' Haruka looked up at Michiru, she was smiling at her.   
  
'Michiru do you regret that we had revealed our identities?'   
  
'I don't regret it. I wanted to save those girls.'   
  
Michiru paused slightly before continuing. 'Haruka, just in case something happens to one of us, the other one has to continue the mission alone.' Haruka looked at her, and nodded in agreement. They had had too many close encounters with the death busters, and now that Sailor Moon knew their identities anything could happen.   
  
To be continued 


	14. chapter 14

chapter 14  
  
Haruka listened to the answering machine 'Sailor Uranus, or would that be Tenoh Haruka? You have infiltrated our plan, but we know that you too have been searching for the talismans. I shall meet you at this place, I know who the holders are. Come if you dare.' The fax machine whirred and Haruka looked at the piece of paper being churned out, it was to a cathedral in the middle of the ocean. Folding up the paper she placed it in her back pocket. Michiru walked it through the door from her swim in the pool. 'Any messages Haruka?' The blonde shook her head and touched the erase button on the machine.

* * *

Michiru woke up early the next day and walked in to the kitchen. Her room mate wasn't up yet. Rubbing her eyes she walked instinctively towards the fridge. There was a note attached to it.   
_'Gone out for a bit. See you later, may be late. Haruka.'_ After drinking a glass of milk she ate her breakfast and changed into a polka-dot dress. Michiru decided to go on a walk and view the sights of Tokyo.

* * *

'MICHIRU-SAN!' Turning around the aqua goddess saw two of Usagi's friends, Ami-chan and Rei-chan. They were running towards her.   
  
'What have you done with Usagi's broach?' Rei asked angrily. Michiru was confused, she hadn't seen the girl since Minakos heart crystal laws taken, that was three days ago.   
  
'Why would I have her broach? I haven't seen her in a while. Is something wrong?' Ami's eyes widened but Rei looked at her with suspicious eyes. 'But Haruka-san took it from her this morning…….you don't have it?' The look on Michiru's face told them the truth; they also saw a slight look of fear.

* * *

'YOU DO HAVE IT!!!' Sailor Uranus could have killed this red head….but unfortunately she was tied up to something. She had travelled by her helicopter Tenohmaru after taking Sailor Moons transformation broach from her. She didn't want her or her friends interfering with the capture of the talismans. They would not want the person to be killed, but they didn't know what would happen if three lives were sacrificed for the planet. They would never understand. She could no longer feel Usagi's broach in her sub dimension pocket, she must have dropped it when she was hit. Glaring at Eugeal who was blabbing on about how she had found the owner of a talisman and how she would be promoted….or something. Haruka wasn't paying attention. She was wondering where the holder was. After all it only needed one person to find out the information.  
  
'And yes YOU are a holder of a talisman Uranus.' She sounded as though Haruka had won the lottery. Uranus looked at her.  
  
'Yeah I'm really a holder, that's why I've been trying to FIND THEM. Oh wait that would make sense, I've been searching for months for a talisman but its INSIDE me.' Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. 'Why would I be looking for the holders if a tailsman was inside me? Beside don't you not know? You need a PURE heart for a talisman, I don't have one.'   
  
The woman was getting agitated and Uranus grinned at her. 'But….But….the computer said you were a perfect match!'  
'You really trust technology?' Eugeal was getting sick of this warrior   
'I'll just have to see then.'   
A gun was placed at her chest and Uranus braced herself for the blow.

* * *

After getting the information from the girls Michiru stood outside the gates of a cathedral. She was thanking technology that she could print off a map of the cathedral. Haruka had taken the broach from Usagi and left in her helicopter. Her own helicopter the Kaiohmaru stood next to the Tenohmaru. Haruka was defiantly here.   
  
Walking through the big doors she looked around. 'go to the broach in the corner' She heard a voice in her head, it sounded a lot like Plutos but she couldn't be sure. After looking she found the broach in the right hand corner by the door. She started to worry now, she was sure that Uranus wouldn't have dropped Usagi's transformation broach unless something had happened. Neptune ran down the corridor, alarm bells were ringing on her head. A bright flash came from the room infront of her, Neptune ran faster. As she reached the doorway she saw where the bright light was coming from, but she wouldn't believe it. It was from Sailor Uranus.   
  
Her body was slumped forward. Something appeared in front of Uranus body, the light was too bright but when Neptune could look she gasped. A talisman appeared in front of the slumped body of the blonde. It was a sword, jewel encrusted. It was shining strongly,…like Haruka, it showed her pride as well as her strength. Neptune was stunned.   
'URANUS!!!'

* * *

'Stop right there!' Neptune turned around, there were the inner senshi with Usagi behind them.   
The woman who had taken Uranus pure heart turned to look at them. Neptune ran towards Eugeal to grab the talisman of her partner but was shot at from behind. It felt like small arrows piercing her body. She moved a few more steps fully determined to get Haruka's talisman 'Neptune-san!!' The inner senshi did not matter at this point in time. She felt more pain going through her body and the red head was laughing. The shots weren't hitting her, it was only Neptune. Neptune was so close; she was only an arms stretch away from the piece of Uranus. Eugeal turned towards Neptune and she felt a searing pain go through her body. Usagi's broach fell to the ground. Neptune fell shortly after.   
  
to be continued  
  
okay readers, the reason why i've updated three chapters is because i'm goign away from three weeks and wont be updating till after the 20th august. please review, flame me anything, just tell me what you think. i may end it by the next chapter, i may continue. i have written forward but it depends if ppl want to keep reading the story. thank you those who have reviewed, it is greatly appreciated. 


	15. chapter 15

I'm back from my holidays and I'm going to university in September. This means 1. undates will be less from now on. 2. after September 17th comes the fict may not be undated as often as I would like it to, it really depends if I get to take my pc with me. But for now updates will continue to be once a week. So far I've written chapter 19, it just needs more work into it.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far and for those who are still reading this story a huge thank you and I'm surprised that I haven't bored you yet. Without any further ramblings on with the story.

**Chapter 15 **

Haruka opened her eyes, she was no longer tied up, she twirled her arms around her head just to make sure. In fact after she looked around, she wasn't even in the cathedral anymore. There was pitch darkness surrounding her and she shouted out. She was alone. Her brain racked as to why she was no longer with Eugeal....the last thing she remembered was the woman saying something about how she would have to see if herself was the holder of a talisman. No...it couldn't it? I can't possibly be a Talisman I? She walked in the darkness and her teal eyes adjusted. She was standing in front of a building, which resembled the Taj Mahal,or at least part of the building that was still standing.

She walked over to what looked like the gardens of the building, and hid behind a tree. She could make out the outline of two people, well she hoped they were people.....she was no longer transformed so she remained behind her covering. Haruka listened straining her ears. She gasped hearing the Neptune and Uranus. The blonde stepped forward to get a better look but something grabbed her arm and hit her between her shoulder blades. Stumbling backwards she braced herself for an attack to come her way. Second passed and nothing happened.

The attack was delayed. Fists wildly hit her chest. 'HOW COULD YOU?????!!!! YOU SELFISH LITTLE BLONDE BAKA!' Haruka looked and saw a mass of green hair.

'Michiru-chan? What are you doing here?'

'DON'T YOU MICHIRU-CHAN ME!' The sea goddess was clearly pissed. 'YOU LEFT ME! ALONE! YOU WENT OFF ON THE MISSION AND LEFT ME!' Michiru paused for breath. The silence echoed around them. They stood together, close enough yet they felt miles apart. They were each looking behind each other. Haruka at the gardens and Michiru at the building.

'I didn't leave you Neptune. I went to find the owner of a Talis....' The blonde was cut short.

'And you turned out to be the owner!! Haruka,... no Uranus I am your partner. We are on this mission together, not apart.'

'I'm not the owner. I can't be. I'd be dead if I was.'

Michiru hit Haruka hard across the head. 'I SAW WITH MY OWN EYES, YOU HELD A TALISMAN....A beautiful sword. You died Haruka, and I couldn't do a thing about it.'

Haruka was silent. She refused to believe she was an owner. 'If I'm dead, then why are you here? You CAN'T be dead. One of us was supposed to remain alive, if the other was killed. It was for the mission.' Silence again engulfed them. Maybe we are both holders Michiru thought.

'We knew a sacrifice was going to be made. It just doesn't make sense that we are the holders.'

They both looked at one another. 'We are in the Moon Kingdom aren't we?' An outline of a mirror appeared in front of Michiru and Haruka touched her head. She could feel her symbol burning on her head. Sailor Pluto appeared ahead of the women, they walked towards her and a bright light surrounded them.

Michiru opened her eyes. A mirror was in front of her and Uranus was to the right of her, with Sailor Pluto facing them. She smiled at Haruka, the sword was glowing and they each reached out for their Talismans. 'Looks like no sacrifices had to be made'

To be continued


	16. chapter 16

Okay here's the next part of What If. I hope that you enjoy it and tell me what you think. Please review.

Chapter 16

Haruka and Michiru were back at their apartment. Haruka looked at the note that she had left on the fridge. After looking at it for a few seconds she scrunched it up and threw it in the bin. She walked back down to the sitting room and sat down opposite Michiru. The blonde watched Michiru, she was staring at the floor, either remembering the day's events or not wanting to remember. How could she have been so stupid as to have walked into the trap. She was glad though she had kept Michiru away, it was selfish but she didn't want to see the woman get hurt. but she did her brain reminded her. _ After all both of you died. If it wasn't for Pluto you would have both been still dead...wherever you were. _

"Michiru-san?"

"Haruka-chan?" Both women spoke at the same time before the room returned silent again.

"Michiru-san I'm sorry for today. I should never have left you. It was a mission for both of us not just one" Michiru walked over to Haruka and silenced her by bringing her hand over Haruka's mouth.

"I accept your apology Haruka-chan. Even though I saw you die in front of me....which wasn't something that I would want to see. But lets just sit here and forget today. It happened. We died and are alive to tell the tale. We have a new mission now Haruka. To find the Messiah."

They had both seen Sailor Moon pick up the Holy Grail which had been created by their talismans powers. When Sailor Moon took hold of the cup and the cups powers flowed into her, the two outer senshi thought that they had found the Messiah, but no the girl fainted. She could not be the Messiah they had been searching for.

Thirty minutes later Haruka was still sitting down. _ Why did I go on the mission by myself? Was it because I didn't want Michiru to be hurt, or because I've been used to being alone for so long? _ Haruka thought back to when Michiru's aunt had died, the young woman still cried now over her loss and Haruka tried to comfort the girl the best that she could. Now that no sacrifices had to be made, at least that weight was off her chest. She was silent, watching Michiru as she painted in her room. Haruka sighed, what was wrong with her. Every time she looked at Michiru her heart would hurt or she'd want to hold the woman and never let her go.

Sailor Pluto had said that their full memories would come to them but Haruka wasn't sure if she wanted them. For all that she could have known, she could have killed Michiru in her past life or harmed her in someway. She couldn't live with herself knowing that she may have done something to harm the woman who had already sacrificed and lost so much in this life.

"Haruka-chan?!!! Haruka!! Are you listening to me?" the blonde looked up at Michiru who was smiling softly. She was surprised that Michiru could be so cheerful since what had happened, Haruka guessed she was forgetting the days events. Michiru sat down beside her. "Anyway as I was saying. How do you think we find the Messiah?"

"I don't know Michiru-san" Michiru looked at Haruka and took hold of her hand, her hands were so warm it took Haruka by surprise.

"Haruka-chan? Lets drop the honorifics. We have been through so much so far. We don't need to use them."

"Okay Michiru-sa...Michiru"

A light filled the room and then they heard a _whoosh_ sound. Sailor Pluto appeared before them. Both women jumped back slightly, Michirus hands leaving Harukas. Pluto de-transformed and introduced herself.

"Haruka-chan, Michiru-chan. Konnichiwa. Watashi wa Meioh Setsuna desu. In this form I can help to guide you more than what I could as Sailor Pluto."

Someone else appeared in the room with them. They each gasped slightly as they felt someone who they had once known appear in the room with them.

"Saturn!" Setsuna Meioh shouted. "What are you doing here?" The figure faded slightly and smiled at everyone in the room. Sailor Saturn stood tall with the top of her glaive above her head. She bowed to each of the women.

"The world is in great danger. My reincarnated self can no longer hold back the enemy. Although I am Saturn they are much stronger then my present form. You have to kill me. My present self is weak. I have not been awakened yet but if I do, the world will end" The image of Saturn faded and the younger woman looked to Setsuna for guidance.

Setsuna could give none.

To be continued

Vocabulary-

Konnichiwa- hello/good afternoon

Watasi wa (name) desu- I am (name)

Sorry if I got the Japanese wrong. And yes this chapter is short but the next chapter is longer. So I shall see you next week with chapter 17.


	17. chapter 17

Chapter 17

"The world will be destroyed? Setsuna what does Saturn mean? How will it?" Haruka asked. An image filled her head. They had called forth Saturn to destroy the Moon Kingdom on orders from Queen Serenity. Saturn was the Senshi of Death.

"Saturn should not be awakened. If she awakens in this lifetime, and the evil takes over. We will not stand a chance." Haruka knew what she had to do. She looked at Michiru who had taken hold of her hand once more when Saturn had appeared in the room. She still held her hand in a tight grip.

"The question is who is Saturn, or rather Saturn's present form." Setsuna spoke this time while looking outside. Even though she was guardian of time, she could not look and see who it was. That was a taboo which could not be broken.

Haruka had given Setsuna her bed and now she was sitting on the window ledge that overlooked Tokyo. She had been sitting here for a few hours, not sleeping, just thinking. The two other women had gone to bed and Haruka was replaying the events of the day in her head. So she had died, been brought back to life, had a task of finding the Messiah and now to find Sailor Saturn and kill her.

"Saturn said that she could not hold back the enemy. What enemy? Could she be with the Death Busters?" she asked herself quietly. Haruka heard movement and turned towards Michiru who stood in her dressing gown shivering slightly. Haruka nodded slightly acknowledging Michiru before telling Michiru to go to bed.

"I can't sleep. You are awake and sleeping on the couch. You will get a bad back, come to bed with me. The bed is big enough for two people" The blonde looked at her friend before yawning slightly. Michiru yawned three seconds afterwards.

Haruka gave in and walked into Michirus bedroom.

Michiru woke up and looked at Haruka as she slept peacefully. She could get used to waking up with the blonde beside her. The woman had become quite a companion over the few weeks. An image appeared in her head. "Oh Uranus! I love you. Never leave me alone." Haruka was lying above her, kissing her, making love to her. Michiru looked at Haruka again, Uranus and Neptune had never split up but they were not the same people any more. Michiru was Michiru and Haruka was Haruka. Michiru leaned down and kissed Haruka on the cheek. She wasn't going to admit to anyone, especially herself but like Neptune she didn't want to let her partner go.

Haruka stirred and her eyes opened looking directly into Michiru's blue ones. "Good Morning Neptune. I enjoyed our night last night. My lover." Michiru turned bright red, what was Haruka talking about? She watched as Haruka's eyes closed and she opened them again. "Michiru? Why are you red?" Haruka's cool hands went to her forehead. "Are you sick?" Michiru shook her head and said that she was just hot and she got up and changed.

To be continued

Okay because I'm going to University on the 19th of september, this story may remain unfinished...I said may....it depends if I can use the universities computers to upload documents and type up my stories. Before I go though I will put up all of the chapters that I have written, it is close to being finished though, the story won't be any longer than 30 chapters.

Thank you everyone who has reviewed.


	18. chapter 18

I was feeling generous :D

Chapter 18

Michiru could not get the image of Haruka, no Uranus lying above her out of her head. She blushed again, Michiru would not lie to herself, she had enjoyed the memory. If only it was true she blushed further, shocked she had thought those words. She jumped as she felt a body lean into her, shallow breathing was against her neck. A hand moved past her, "Michiru"

Haruka grabbed an apple from the kitchen table "Michiru you sure your okay?" Michiru shivered as Haruka's body was removed from her own.

"Hai Hai." Michiru looked at Haruka's lips, they were slightly parted and Michiru longed to kiss them. oh Kami she hoped that she wasn't falling in love with Haruka.

Michiru wasn't paying attention to Haruka so Haruka got the apple herself. As there bodies were pressed together Haruka breathed in the scent of Michiru she smelled of the ocean. The blonde saw the girl blush and Haruka grabbed her apple and backed off slightly. Michiru was looking at her differently; her eyes showed the look of want and it partly scared the blonde. The look went as quickly as it had come. "Maybe I should lie down." Michiru excused herself and went into her bedroom. Haruka's own bedroom door opened and Pluto, no Setsuna stepped out.

"Good Morning." Both women said to each other together before smiling. Setsuna sat down and ate her breakfast. Half an hour later all three women sat down in Once Upon A Time Café.

"Haruka. Michiru. In order to understand what you know, tell me about Mugen Gakuen. I may have more information for you." Setsuna drank her coffee as the two girls looked out onto the school building.

"Haruka-san! Michiru-san!." The three women looked up and saw Usagi come towards them. A man in a black jumper was standing behind them. Setsuna looked towards the two people who she knew were Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion.

"Odango." Haruka spoke. Usagi showed no sign of being angry at them, in fact she was as friendly as she had ever been. The long blonde haired teenager began to tell them about her day as she approached them.

"Oh and this is my boyfriend Mamo-chan" Usagi looked at Setsuna closely "Have I seen you before?'

"I'm a friend of Haruka and Michiru. I'm from out of town. My name is Setsuna Meioh. Pleased to meet you." Usagi introduced herself before being distracted by Mamo-chan as she called him. The left the café.

"Mamo-chan. She looked like Sailor Pluto."

"I know who Usagi is and who her friends are." Haruka and Michiru looked at Setsuna. "They must not interfere with our mission. They are too different from us."

"Setsuna what is their mission?." Setsuna seemed to ignore the question or she didn't hear it. Instead she told them to tell her what they knew.

Haruka began "The school itself is for gifted students from the ages of 4-18there are 60floors in the building, including the basement but this is out of bounds for students. We have tried to get in but we haven't had any luck. Security cameras monitor the activities." Haruka was interrupted.

"Try the basement again tomorrow." Michiru took up where Haruka had stopped.

"The founder is Principal is Kaori Knight and the founder is Professor Souchi Tomoe. We have never seen him and we don't have much information on him. Students in some areas have began to teach other students. Mimi (AN: Mimete) Hanyuteaches music to some students. That's all we know about the school."

"The Death Busters are after the Pure Heart Crystals and they send a Daimon after a target. Eugeal was the one who knew that I was a holder and who I am. But she is dead now so hopefully the secret has died with her." Setsuna looked at the women. They had found out quite a lot about the enemy base but she had found out more.

"Haruka. Michiru, Professor Tomoe was once in the medical field but he was fired. He used to experiment on genetic regression. I think he works for the Death Busters." Haruka and Michiru nodded in agreement. "He also has a daughter called Hotaru. He lost his wife in a fire and Hotaru almost died too." A picture was passed across the table showing the happy family. The two women gasped. Saturn was looking at them.

"Hotaru's Sailor Saturn isn't she?'

to be continued

chapter 19 is written and is ready to be uploaded. It is quite long, I think longer than any other chapter. I will start to write chapter 20 this week.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna slept deeply. They had bought an extra bed for Setsuna so she slept in the sitting room. The school didn't even realise there was an extra person in the two people room. Haruka and Michiru thought this had something to do with the fact that Setsuna was Sailor Pluto but they never questioned her. As they slept they dreamed.

dreams

Sailor Uranus looked at her communicator screen on Castle Miranda, she had just been speaking to Sailor Neptune when their communication was cut short. Queen Serenity face appeared on the giant screen.

"Uranus, Neptune, Pluto. Enemies have appeared from the Planet Earth. They are too great in number. If we die call forth Sailor Saturn, the enemy can not win." The great Queen ended the communication and the screen split revealing the other two outer senshi.

Neptune spoke. "An enemy from Earth? Prince Endymion is from that planet. Who would have thought the enemy would attack from one of the inner planets. We have to get to the Moon quickly."

Sailor Pluto looked at her screen "Prince Endymion is Princess Serenitys fiancé, he would never harm her. Looks like we will finally be meeting in the flesh, shame it had to be like this. I shall see you on the Moon. Pluto out."

For Uranus and Neptune it would not be their first time meeting. They had secretly met each other out of curiosity and they had formed a very close bond.

"I love you Neptune."

"I love you Uranus." They grabbed their talismans and followed Pluto to the Moon Kingdom.

Moon Kingdom

The Outer Senshi arrived at different points on the Moon. They had to fight the enemy before they saw each other. Neptune stood beside Pluto, she had arrived outside the palace. "Princes Serenity and her court are dead. Including Prince Endymion." Enemies swarmed towards the older women and they defended themselves.

"We wont allow the enemy to gain control of the Moon Kingdom." Uranus stopped talking. They knew what they had to do. Sailor Saturn had to be called forth. Pluto attacked a dozen enemies with her Dead Scream. There was no way they could call forth the Senshi of Destruction while they were being attacked. Suddenly a bright light appeared coming from the Moon Palace, enemies were thrown out of the way and a path was made towards the warriors.

"Serenity-sama!" Queen Serenity held the crystal above her head. In the blink of an eye Serenity was thrown to the ground. She had been attacked by Queen Metalica.

"SERENITY!!!" Uranus, Neptune and Pluto screamed and ran to their Queen but they were stopped by a barrier. The Ginzuishou floated above their heads forming a dome around them. No words were needed. The Garnet Orb, Aqua Mirror and Space Sword glowed and they held the talismans above their heads. The Ginzuishou flew to its owner and blasted Queen Metalica.

A ball of purple appeared above the remaining warriors. In the ball curled up was the Senshi of Destruction. She opened her deep purple eyes and looked at those around her. There was silence. A long glaive appeared in her hand "Death, Reborn Revolution." Purple ribbons streamed around Saturn and engulfed the outer senshi. Queen Serenity watched the death of her remaining warriors as her own life force left her.

"Serenity" Pluto shouted "Arigato." The queen smiled and walked away. "I will stay on the Moon and wait for the rebirth of everyone." Serenity vanished and so did the warriors.

* * *

Haruka woke up with agasp. There in front of her was her Space Sword. The dream or rather memory was still fresh in her mind. Michiru ran into the blondes room followed by Setsuna, they were both carrying their talismans.

"Did you dream of the…"

"end of the Moon Kingdom?"

"And Saturn?." They each looked at each other

"We can't allow that too happen again. The enemy must not win." Setsuna spoke.

* * *

"Haruka?" Haruka looked at Michiru as they walked down the corridors of their school. "Were we the ones who destroyed the Moon Kingdom? After all the three of us were united and our talismans called forth Sailor Saturn…"

Haruka thought before answering "Michiru that was the past. When our talismans were joined in this life, the Holy Grail was formed. Remember. Now we have to give the grail to the Messiah" Michiru frowned slightly, they were coming to the end of the corridor where the schools basement was. It was off limits to students. A voice was heard shouting. The two women looked at each other, it was Ami Mizuno. Students grabbed hold of Haruka and Michiru, a large crowd formed around them so they did the only thing that they could and fought there way out of their grasp.

"Mercury Star Power Make Up!"

"Baka" Haruka spoke. The girl had given away her identity. Haruka grabbed Michiru's hand and pulled her past the students. The students were possessed, there eyes showed nothing. Both women recognised the students as classmates and there were new faces amongst them.

"Do not transform." Haruka whispered into Michiru's ear as Michiru reached for her henshi stick. Instead Haruka picked up Michiru from the ground and jumped from the third story window. They flew for a few minutes before landing safely. Haruka placed Michiru on the ground and they fled the scene.

* * *

"Chiba Mamoru or should we say Prince Endymion." Uranus stood looking at Tuxedo Kamen as he changed into his armour. Pluto and Neptune stood beside her.

"Uranus, Neptune Pluto. Why are you here?" the Prince asked. The outer senshi walked towards him.

"We asked you here to tell you to pass on a message. Tell the other senshi to stay away from our mission and us."

"But Sailor Moon and the other girls can help you. If we worked as a team." Neptune cut him off.

"Prince Endymion we can not work as a team. We are too different. They could never do what we have to do."

"But you are all senshi."

Pluto stepped forward "We are protectors of the outer realms. Our job is to protect the Princess from outsiders. We were awakened too late to stop the invaders, but we will stop them alone."

"We are stronger than them and were given greater powers. We spent the past in solitude; we will do the same now. Tell the others to stay away. The past will not repeat itself. I will not allow it." Uranus turned and the three women left.

* * *

The Tomoe residence was not far from the school so the women walked. As it would be dangerous if they were caught as senshi they were in their civilian clothes. Haruka scanned the area and found the perfect spot that they could watch the house from, it was a cherry blossom tree. Michiru tensed slightly as the front door opened and a pink haired girl ran out. They recognised her as Chibi-Usa. Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna were silent as they watched the house, a light caught their attention. It was from the ground floor window, they jumped down from the tree and approached the room. A little girl was attached to machines. The dark haired child, no other than Hotaru looked at the three women and they saw she was part machine, a cyborg.

Michiru's sight wavered and she saw an older woman in Hotarus place. She wore a long purple dress and her hair was never ending. Her eyes showed pure evil. Michiru remembered that this was the woman who strangled Haruka in her dreams all those months ago.

When Setsuna looked at Hotaru, Sailor Saturn looked back at her. She remembered the words of Saturn when she had appeared in the apartment _"I have not been awakened yet but if I do, the world will end." _Haruka looked at the girl and saw her just as she was; a young girl. An unwell girl, a girl who was lonely. Haruka felt sorry for her, she had a hard life.

And now they were going to kill her.

To be continued


	20. Chapter 20

So its been a while since I've updated. I've been very busy with university and well life. The story will be coming to a close in the next few chapters so I hope that you have enjoyed reading this story. As usual please leave a review or email me with feedback.

Chapter 20

The three women sat in the kitchen of Haruka and Michiru's apartment. They each looked at each other; Hotaru had woken up and told them to not look upon her with pity. Daimons had attacked them from behind and they had transformed in order to fight. Now the school knew who they were. They had been caught on the CCTV camera.

That was two days ago. Time was running out; they had to protect the Princess from the invaders. Yet where had the Death Busters come from? All of the women had asked themselves this question. The answer seemed to come in the news. The morning paper had information on a new solar system which scientists had been looking at over the past year. The report said it looked similar to Earths. They had named it System X.

"Well this is great" Haruka had said once reading the paper. "The Planetarium tonight is allowing people access to view this new system. Only 100 people are being allowed admission." The telephone rang and Michiru picked it up. She smiled when she put it down.

"That was the radio station. We have three tickets to the Planetariums showing." Setsuna looked at Michiru questioningly. "It was a wrong number but I asked them what they were giving away so well we have the tickets now."

that night 

Setsuna and Michiru had gone food shopping while Haruka had stayed home and cleaned her motorbike. Ever since a daimon had possessed it she had cleaned it every day, after all her bike was her pride and joy, she couldn't leave her baby dirty after all of the trauma it had gone through. Haruka had finished cleaning the bike half an hour ago and was now in the living room reading a book on the Holy Grail legends. Her throat was dry so she stood up and walked over to the kitchen for a drink.

Haruka turned to look outside the windows when the window shattered. By instinct her arms protectively shielded her eyes as she was sent flying across the room. "Tenoh Haruka fugitive of Infinity College. Or should that be Sailor Uranus. I am Tellu of the Witches 5." Another wave of energy was sent towards Haruka and she roll dived across the room.

"Uranus Planet Power Make Up!" Uranus stood opposite the Witches 5 member. " So the Death Busters have found me. World Shaking!"

"Dead Scream"

"Deep Submerge"

The woman called Tellu was no more as all three attacks hit her.

"We are running out of time Uranus, Neptune"

The Planetarium 

Setsuna was looking through the telescope at the new system, evil energy was pulsating from it. Haruka and Michiru had looked around at the information the scientists had gathered. There wasn't much, except for they had found it released a lot of energy. Michiru looked towards the door as a crowd of scientists walked in. Behind them were Professor Tomoe and Hotaru.

The scientists took seats and one stood beside a microphone, the crowd was silent as the man spoke.

"It is with great pleasure that we can show you this new system which has recently been discovered. We thank our guest Professor Tomoe and Infinity College as without their funding we wouldn't be able to stand here and show you this magnificent find."

Setsuna caught Michiru's eye and they both nodded, this was no coincidence. The three women made their way to the exit as Professor Tomoe took the microphone. Haruka stopped before reaching the doorway. The back of her neck was tingling and the lights went out. Professor Tomoe started to glow and the crowd screamed in panic. Heart Crystals were being pulled out of each person and gathered by no other than Hotaru.

Michiru and Setsuna ran around the corner and took cover behind a wall. Haruka wasn't with them.

Haruka now Sailor Uranus looked towards Professor Tomoe and his daughter, she gathered power in her hand ready to throw it when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. There in the shadows was Sailor Saturn unconscious, her glaive on the floor. "World…." Uranus was knocked to the ground suddenly.

"Uranus-san you can't kill Hotaru!" It was Sailor Moon. Uranus looked back to the shadows and Saturn was gone.

Sailor Moon had powered up and was talking to Hotaru who had now changed into a woman who introduced herself as Mistress Nine. Sailor Pluto and Sailor Neptune now stood beside Uranus. They watched as Sailor Moon showed Mistress Nine the Holy Grail. "Give me back Chibi-Usa" they heard her say.

"The Grail isn't for you to decide what to do with it. It's the Messiahs" Neptune shouted.

A portal opened in front of Sailor Moon and she walked into it. The Inner Senshi and the Outers ran towards their Princess but suddenly Mistress Nine attacked them. Uranus, Neptune and Pluto could only watch as the Inner Senshi were killed in front of their eyes, their Pure Heart Crystals were ripped from their bodies.

Sailor Saturn held a shield around the Outers. Her spirit had appeared just as Mistress Nine started to attack. They watched as Mistress Nine vanished into a portal after Sailor Moon.

"Protect Serenity-hime" Saturn vanished with those words.

The Outer Senshi's purpose was to first protect Serenity-Hime and protect the planet from invaders. Pluto looked at the dead bodies of the younger Senshi. "Serenity can not be protected by just one Senshi"

Uranus walked where Sailor Moon had just stood. "We are the only ones who can protect Serenity. Sailor Moon can not do that task."

Neptune stood between the women. "Lets save her and kill the invaders." They held hands and teleported to the place Sailor Moon was.

To be continued


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 

As the three women appeared through the dimension they found themselves directly in front of a chair. There stood Mistress Nine holding the Holy Grail. "NO!" Neptune shouted. They looked around for Sailor Moon. She was a few feet away, they ran to her. "Baka!" Neptune shouted.

Uranus helped Usagi to her feet. There had been so many killings from this evil, people with pure hearts, the inner senshi and even Hotaru. Michiru thought about her aunt and rage filled her.

Mistress Nine stood tall laughing, "We will now take over this system! Pharaoh Ninety come and claim your prize!" They all watched as a dimensional portal appeared just above Mistress Nine, the walls started to crumble.

Sailor Pluto grabbed Sailor Moon and they made their way towards what they thought was an exit. It turned out to be a labratory.

Neptune and Uranus followed Pluto and they stared in shock at the many potential daimons which were in test tubes. Sailor Moon broke free from Pluto and ran to a corner "CHIBI-USA!"

There on a bench lay the lifeless body of Chibi-Usa, a soft purple glow was surrounding her. "She is still alive." The sign of Saturn glowed faintly on her body for a few seconds. The women looked at each other. Saturn was keeping Chibi-Usa alive.

That meant Saturn was still alive, they looked in the direction where Mistress Nine was. Neptune was the first to take off. "Princess stay here" Uranus told her and with Pluto ran after Neptune.

Neptune brought out her Aqua Mirror "Deep submerge!" The attack hit Mistress Nine and she fell back in surprise.

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Dead Scream"

As the two other attacks hit their target they watched as Mistress Nine crumbled. Professor Tomoe stood behind her. He too had injured the long violet haired woman.

The senshi stared unsure of what to do. Professor Tomoe's hand was now like a tentacle and had gone straight through the woman's body. As the woman slumped to the ground she started to shrink in size.

Mistress Nine changed into Sailor Saturn. The girl looked exhausted. A black beam headed towards Saturn and entered her body. "Yes Master Pharaoh Ninety! Take her as host"

"Saturn No! Don't take her!" Sailor Moon was grabbed by the Guardian of Time as she tried to help her fallen warrior. Saturn looked up at the Princess and a purple light surrounded the girl. The symbol of Saturn glowed brightly and the Senshi had to shield their eyes. It was then that they heard crying.

"Baby?" Sailor Moon stared in wonder as she moved towards the infant who had once been the Senshi of Destruction.

"Usagi!" the other woman had been too occupied with this new development; they did not see Professor Tomoe move until it was too late. Uranus knocked the younger blonde out of the way and she received the blow that was meant for Sailor Moon. Everything else that happened was a blur.

Tomoe grabbed hold of baby Hotaru as the other women moved towards their fallen comrade.

"Haruka!" Neptune cried. The woman was no longer breathing. Her sword lay dull on the floor. Blood oozed from her fuku and a pool formed around her mid-riff.

"Neptune!" Pluto yelled. Neptune looked away from Uranus and saw that Professor Tomoe was nowhere to be seen. Instead; in front of the three women were dozens of daimons.

"Where did Professor Tomoe go?" Sailor Moon asked.

"He has long been dead! I am Germatoid!" All of the daimons started talking at once. The many Germatoid's all laughed as one and said they were going to make the baby another host as well as the pink haired girl they had. They boasted that with Pharaoh Ninety they would bring the Silence.

"But really where is Professor Tomoe? He couldn't have gone far?" The long blonde haired teenager asked. Pluto and Neptune looked at each other.

"Sailor Moon he is Professor Tomoe." Sailor Moon looked surprised then looked at the daimons.

"Dead Scream!"

"Submarine Reflection!"

"Rainbow Moon HeartAche!" The clones where wiped out in the blink of an eye. The original Germatoid holding baby Hotaru was now staring at them. Before anyone could move a step further the black light from Phaoroah Ninety filled the room. At the same moment Sailor Moon pulled out her ginzuishou. Germatoid was obliterated by the crystals bright light.

The Grail appeared in her hand where the ginzuishou had been. Hotaru floated in the air the ginzuishou holding her aloft before she was held in the arms of Sailor Neptune. In a flash of white light Sailor Moon turned into Princess Serenity.

"My friends are no longer of this world. I can not transform to defeat this evil. But I will not let this earth be taken over by anyone." Wings appeared from her back and she flew into the black light.

"Princess!" Sailor Neptune shouted. It was suicide.

"Neptune. Pluto." The two outer senshi turned around and stared as the fallen senshi were with them alive and well. They gasped in amazement as the outline of Sailor Saturn appeared between them and went inside Hotaru.

"She saved us." Mars told them gazing at the baby.

"We have to save Serenity." Pluto told them all. Venus couldn't possibly believe Usagi had gone into the black void. The Grail lay discarded on the floor beside Pluto's feet.

The senshi all held hands (Hotaru was placed on the floor between them) and gave all of their power to their Princess.

The Holy Grail filled with the senshi's power floated to the black hole where Serenity and Pharaoh Ninety were and disappeared from view.

Minutes passed as the girls waited. A butterfly landed on Hotaru's nose and she giggled softly. But there wasn't just the one butterfly but thousands. They all fluttered down around the warriors and the dimension portal where the Silence was going to come from; was no more.

Super Sailor Moon appeared from the sky. Butterfly wings dazzled on her back.

The young girl turned to the outer senshi. "Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and even you Saturn. You do not have to fight alone anymore. We are one team. Not two groups." Princess Serenity stood in front of her court and friends and thanked them.

Three months later

Michiru sat down in the hotel room; she was in the north of Japan touring. Setsuna was in Tokyo watching Hotaru who had grown slowly every day.

Because each woman had a job to do, they had decided to look after Hotaru separately when they could as to form a bond with the girl.

The morning paper had just arrived and she picked it up with her morning coffee. As she unfolded the page, she was met with the words 'Tenoh Haruka wins Championship Japan celebrates!' Michiru smiled. Her girlfriend had won the F1 championships, her dream had come true. Haruka and Michiru had become an item a few months after the defeat of the Death Busters. Michiru looked up as the door opened slightly. 'Hello Koi.' Haruka walked towards Michiru and kissed her before wrapping her in a hug.

'Hello Champion Racer.' She watched as Haruka blushed slightly.

THE END

Authors notes

Ok I hope that you liked the ending of this long fanfict. I'm sorry for taking so long to write it and if I have strayed from my original story then I apologise again. Thank you for everyone who reviewed and a big thank you to those who have kept with this story from start to finish.

Arigato!


End file.
